Truth
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Read to find out.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Truth 

By:24

  


  
  
  


Jarod's lair. 

Jarod had just came home from the first day of his pretend. This was just the set up stage for now. He was trying to find out who had killed Jason Miller and why.   
He knew that it was someone at the firm, but he didn't know who it was. He logged onto the internet and decided to do more research for his latest pretend. 

****** 

The Centre   
Blue Cove, Delaware   
Tech Room 

"I'm sorry Miss Parker, but there has been no leads on Jarod yet." 

"Sorry isn't going to help us find Jarod, Broots." 

"He's working as fast as he can, Miss Parker." 

"Save it Sydney. I need to find Jarod and take him back where he belongs." 

"Jarod has spent his freedom in helping people including you. Why would you want to deprive the world of someone who can help them and even help you?" 

"You know what? I don't care about the little people. I care that Jarod will be back in his cage where he belongs." 

******   
Four days later.   
Jarod's office. 

Jarod sat there with the folder wide open going through it. He had found the why, but still not the who. He stared out the window watching the people go by his   
office wondering who it was. He looked at one person in particular. He had a feeling that this was the person who had killed Jason. 

He got up out of the chair and walked up to Kevin Nealy. He was the one that had seen Jason last. He started to talk to him about Jason. 

"He was my friend. I was so devistated when I found out that he had died." 

"I know you must have been." 

"Look can we talk about something else?" 

"Yes, of course." 

They talked about other things and Jarod finally found out by talking to him that he was the one that had killed him. Now it was time to put the plan into action. 

****   
Abandoned Warehouse   
Industrial District. 

Kevin walked into the warehouse not knowing that this was a trap. He walked deeper into the warehouse and then suddenly stopped when the lights came on. 

"Why hello there Kevin. I wasn't sure if you would make it." 

"Jarod, what are you doing here?" 

"I'm here because you killed Jason." 

"I didn't kill him he was my friend." 

"Some friend that you turned out to be. He found out that you were selling drugs to your clients and then he threatened to tell the police, so you silenced him. You   
made it look like a suicide, but you didn't count that someone was there. Did you?" 

"There was noone there." 

"Now how would you know that?" 

"You're right I killed Jason. He was nosing into something that didn't concern him. I had to kill him to silence him. If he would of went to the police I would of gone   
to jail. I couldn't have that. How would I support my wife and kids?" 

"Oh, your going to jail alright. Going to jail for selling drugs and murder." 

Jarod brought out his gun and shot him. "You shot me." 

"Oh, don't worry. It's a sedative. I need you to be here when the police get here and take you away." 

Kevin slumped to the ground. Jarod went over to him and felt his pulse, it was strong. He quickly exited the building after taking the tape out of the recorder.   
Jarod watched as the police took Kevin into custody just minutes before he woke up. He smiled as they put him in the car and then he too took off. 

*****   
The Centre   
Blue Cove, Delaware   
Tech Room 

"I got a hit on Jarod." 

"Good let's get going." 

They walked into Jarod's lair and of course they were to late in capturing the runaway pretender. 

"Late again. We are always late." Miss Parker said as she looked at the red notebook. 

"You know that he doesn't want to be found." 

Miss Parker turned to Sydney and glared at him then walked out of the building. They got into the car and took off wondering where Jarod was going now. 

*****   
A house in L.A. 

Jarod jumped as someone tapped on his shoulder. 

"Geez Jarod." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it. What are you writing about now?" 

"Oh, just something that I thought of." 

"Where are the kids?" 

"Kyle is watching tv, Margaret is playing with her dolls, Emily is having a tea party with her bears, Gem is doing his homework and Charles is building a toy plane." 

"Do you know that I love you, Parker." 

"And I love you, Jarod." 

"I knew that I loved you when we moved to Blue Cove and I first saw you in the playground." Jarod said. " I knew that we would be destined to be together." 

"I did too." Parker said with a smile. 

"You know in one of my writings I wrote that we met in a private organization. I've never seen a girl before until you showed up in the sim lab." 

"You sure have a vivid imagination." 

"I know, but you love me anyways. Right?" 

"Yes, I do." 

They walked out of the study hand in hand. 

The End. 


End file.
